La secte 95 (Pour NCISLA95)
by EloOdie
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de NCISLA95 : Quand Kensi et Deeks font la rencontre de la secte 95 et d'une de leur victime : C'est comme un enfer sur Terre. Une histoire qui les marquera forcément. ( L'alliance du sadisme de Rockandlol, du talent de MelEstApple et d'une SAF très atteinte)


**NDA Rockandlol : **happy birthday NCISLA95, cette petite fic est pour toi, profite de ta journée, même si tu as cours ! Mais bientôt les vacances ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Encore happy birtday !  
_Rockandlol_

**NDA MelEstApple : **Joyeux Anniversaire ! Pour marquer le coup voilà une petite collab redigée avec deux superbes auteurs. Profite de ta journée en esperant que ca te plaise !  
_MelEstApple_

**NDA EloOdie :** Hey tout le monde, aller on souhaite tous un joyeux anniversaire à NCISLA95 ! * sors un gâteau * en espérant que tu passeras par ici pour voir ce que ça donne trois SAF réunit pour te faire un beau cadeau :P Bisous à tous !

_EloOdie_

Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Dans cette petite cave sombre et lugubre ? Qu'est-ce qui les avait conduits dans ce triste état ? La réponse était simple : une enquête de routine … Aux allures plus que sordides.

Tout avait débuté avec la mort suspecte d'un premier marine. En effet, il avait été retrouvé salement amoché dans la forêt. Puis Rose avait été retrouvée dans la même forêt avec 95 brûlures sur le corps. S'en est suivi un officier, puis d'un colonel. Toujours avec 95 blessures sur le corps et toujours retrouvé dans le même endroit. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il en était. Des secrets militaires devaient surement se promener entre de mauvaises mains.

L'enquête était revenue au personnel du NCIS. D'une part les victimes étaient des militaires et d'autre part la police préférait se débarrasser des histoires trop sordides. C'est ainsi que l'enquête s'ouvrit trois jours auparavant. Rapidement ils avaient repérés les 95 blessures communes à toutes les victimes. De plus, sur chaque tombes, le chiffre 95 étaient inscrit.

Après quelques recherches, Eric et Nell avaient trouvés le site d'une espèce de secte qui se faisait appelé « la Secte 95 ». Ainsi leurs membres étaient 95, et vouaient une mystérieuse admiration pour le nombre. Mais aucunes photos ou descriptions ne les avaient aidés à les identifier. Leurs idéo étaient claires, ils détestaient l'armée et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Ils voulaient prouver à quel point elle était dangereuse.

Cette secte agissait dans les différents hémisphères du globe, les 95 membres opéraient dans différents pays et bougeaient régulièrement. Une véritable chasse à l'homme s'était engagée dans toutes les nations pour coincer ces monstres.

Kensi et Deeks avaient été envoyés dans la forêt pour essayer de trouver d'autres pistes En effet l'enquête piétinait. Mais leur mission de routine ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Eric était en communication avec eux quand il entendit des coups de feu.

-Kensi ! hurla Deeks.

D'autres coups de feu retentirent.

-Reste à terre, ordonna un homme.

Puis plus rien. Le néant.

Au fond d'une cave, couverts de bleus, évanouis et respirant difficilement : Kensi et Deeks n'avaient plus rien en commun avec des agents, plus rien en commun avec le duo dynamique qu'ils formaient. Ils n'étaient plus que deux poids qui tentaient de survivre au rythme des battements de leur cœur. Durant deux longues heures aucun d'eux ne bougea. Heureusement la douleur s'estompa et le détective finit par rouvrir ses yeux bleus.

Quand Deeks reprit conscience, il était allongé dans une petite pièce sombre. Il aperçut rapidement la silhouette de sa partenaire. Il pouvait voir son rythme de respiration lent et régulier. Il s'approcha d'elle, ramena son visage sur ses genoux. Il caressa la cascade de cheveux bruns. Il espérait encore, il espérait encore qu'on vienne les sauver. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le futur qu'il avait prévu allait s'arrêter là. Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'un bruit de cliquetis métallique qui résonnait dans l'espace creux de la cellule.

Une petite tête apparut, la jeune femme fixait Deeks avec de grands yeux. C'était ses menottes qui avaient produit ce bruit. Elle semblait très affaiblie.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Deeks.

-Un peu, dit-elle timidement.

-Ok, on va sortir de là, dès que mon ami sera réveillé on va sortir d'ici.

-Il ne nous laisserons pas faire.

Deeks lui sourit pour la rassurer. Mais rapidement des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux hommes et Deeks n'hésita pas à foncer dans le tas. Il mit à terre les deux hommes grâce à un placage digne des meilleurs défenseurs de football américain. Mais hélas pour lui un troisième homme lui mit son fusil contre sa tête.

-Lève-toi, dit-il sèchement.

Deeks s'exécuta et se mit à genoux. L'homme en profita pour lui mettre un coup de cross dans la figure, ce qui fit saigner sa paupière droite. Sa vue se troubla et la douleur lui extirpa un gémissement. Le sourire aux lèvres, son agresseur fit signe à ses hommes de le lever et ils l'emmenèrent vers quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas apprécier. Tandis qu'on le trainait vers la sortie, il distinguait la silhouette de l'inconnu, il pouvait voir son regard brisé. Mais son attention se reporta sur Kensi, sur _sa_ Kensi.

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis que le jeune homme avait été emmené, ou bien était-ce seulement quelques minutes. Quand on est enfermé, on perd souvent la notion du temps. Survivre ou mourir. C'est la loi qui règne dans ces cas là. La jeune inconnue se rassit dans le silence, seul le cliquetis de ses menottes résonnaient et semblaient faire écho, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. L'inconnue observa la femme encore inconsciente qui gisait sur le sol poussiéreux. Ces yeux s'étaient habitués à la noirceur de l'endroit, ainsi elle distinguait très clairement la silhouette de la brunette. D'ailleurs, il lui sembla que la jeune femme venait de bouger. Un gémissement confirma rapidement son hypothèse.  
Kensi s'éveilla doucement avec une migraine abominable. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle retint un petit cri de stupeur et paniqua avant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Les souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit. La forêt. Deeks au téléphone. Les personnes arrivant par derrière. Mais où était son partenaire d'ailleurs ? Elle l'appela sans réponse. C'est à cet instant, qu'une petite voix se manifesta :

-Ils l'ont pris.

Kensi chercha la personne qui venait de lui répondre et aperçu une ombre dans un coin. Elle regarda avec méfiance la silhouette retranchée dans l'angle de la pièce. Elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une très jeune fille.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le silence régna le temps d'un instant glacial.

-Ils vont le torturer...dit la jeune inconnu d'une petite voix.

Et c'était peut-être égoïste, peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment... Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'affoler. Elle demanda :

-Mais il est où ?

L'inconnue haussa les épaules, sans conviction, sans que Kensi la vit, un signe perdu dans l'obscurité. Un signe qui n'était plus rien, tout comme elle qui n'était plus personne depuis qu'elle mourrait à feu doux ici, dans cette cave.

-Ils étaient nombreux ? Lâcha-t-elle nerveusement en s'approchant.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal à la hauteur de l'inconnue. Elle attendait sa réponse, elle attendait un espoir.

-Je sais plus... Mais trop pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Pourtant Kensi attendait toujours, malgré ses mots peu rassurants, car elle savait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement... N'est ce pas ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, jusqu'à saigner. Le sang s'infiltra dans sa bouche, et seulement là, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait soif, puis qu'elle avait faim, mal, sommeil... Mais elle tenait encore alors elle demanda :

-Tu fais quoi ici ?

L'inconnue hésita, elle n'en n'avait jamais parlé, mais on ne lui avait jamais demandé.

-Je faisais partit de la secte... Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas ! J'ai été obligée par mon grand frère.  
Elle s'interrompit et toussota à plusieurs reprises, son état était lamentable.  
-Ils ont compris que je n'aimais pas ce qu'ils faisaient... Alors j'ai été considérée comme indigne de confiance.  
Elle finit sa phrase dans un chuchotement qui fit frissonner Kensi.

Ils attachèrent Deeks sur chaise en métal et lui fixèrent les poignets sur les accoudoirs. Un premier coup vint lui ouvrir la lèvre qui se mit saigner.

-Des fédéraux hein ?  
-Flic, désolé !  
-C'est pas grave. Grogna une voix dure.

L'homme se saisie d'un petit couteau et le planta dans le bras de Deeks qui retint un cri.

-C'est toujours aussi amusant ! Alors c'est vous qui enquêtez sur nous ?  
-Y parait !

Un nouveau couteau vint se planter dans sa main droite.

-Ah merde les gars !  
-Vous allez me dire ce que vous savez.  
- Bah, franchement on ne sait pas grand-chose, avoua Deeks.

Cette réponse ne plut pas à son tortionnaire. Il sourit et fit détacher le bras gauche de Marty. Solidement retenu, l'homme au couteau lui trancha les veines du poignet gauche :

-Tu apprendras bien vite à me répondre.  
Deeks fut reconduit dans leur cellule. Les deux hommes qui le tenaient le poussèrent et il tomba par terre. Il se retourna en compressant au maximum son poignet, mais avec une main qui saignait…  
-Deeks, s'exclama Kensi.

Il lui sourit. Elle allait bien.

Kensi essaya tant bien que mal de voir si son partenaire était intact. Il paraissait en un seul morceau. Mais entre être et paraître, il y a tout un monde. Deeks était lui trop heureux de la voir éveillée qu'il en oublia un instant ses blessures. Kensi l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer près d'elle et senti un liquide visqueux se propager le long de sa main. Elle déchira un morceau de son chemisier et en fit un garrot. Puis répéta ce geste le long de son bras droit où précédemment les hommes de la secte n'avaient, sans aucuns scrupules, enfoncé un couteau dans sa chair comme dans un morceau de viande. Elle continua à palper son coéquipier à la recherche d'éventuels blessures. Elle secoua un peu Deeks pour le faire parler mais il gardait sa fierté et sa dignité et ne voulait pas effrayer sa partenaire malgré les pics de douleur que lui lançait son corps.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme attira doucement son ami vers la jeune inconnue. Puis, elle coupa le silence qui était maître dans la pièce et laissait seulement entendre le bruit sourd de la respiration du jeune homme.  
-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici - déclara l'agent fédérale.  
- Il faut que VOUS sortiez d'ici - rectifia l'inconnue d'une voix à peine audible.  
- Non, il n'en est pas question ! Tu viens avec nous. - Repris Deeks d'une voix paternelle.  
- Mais vous oubliez un détail - dit la petite voix en agitant son bras attaché provocant un bruit de fer.

Kensi s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui pris le poignet puis porta sa main dans son chignon où elle dénicha une épingle puis en quelques seconde crocheta la serrure des menottes. La jeune inconnue fut libre. Elle porta son autre main au poignet et elle lui semblait être libérée d'un fardeau. Tout devenait possible pour elle. Une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux et l'enthousiasme sur une probable évasion lui redonna un léger sourire. Mais ce sourire retomba bien vite :

-Comment allons-nous faire pour sortir d'ici, ils sont plus nombreux, plus forts et en avantage niveau physique par rapport à nous – dit-elle d'une voix cassée  
-C'est vrai… réfléchit Deeks – On peut se mettre contre le mur à côté de la porte. Bien plaqué on serait dissimulé puis un bon coup derrière la tête et on se faufile le long du couloir. Je suppose que tu connais un peu les lieux et que tu sauras nous conduire vers la sortie ?  
La jeune fille approuva alors Deeks continua :

-Je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir te chercher Kensi.  
-C'est risqué et limite infaisable mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix je suppose... rétorqua une Kensi blasée par l'absence d'idée plus judicieuse.

Ils se mirent alors en position, le long du mur. Deeks était du côté droit avec l'inconnue alors que Kensi elle s'était positionnée du côté opposé.  
Leur attente fut plus longue que prévu. Deeks luttait déjà pour que ses yeux ne se ferment pas. Sa respiration devenait lente… Trop lente. Kensi le surveillait, leur plan devait marcher et pour ça il fallait que Deeks ne soit pas au pays des rêves. Les blessures n'étaient pas graves mais profondes. Et malgré le garrot de Kensi, le sang coulait toujours. Kensi ne pouvait le voir, mais l'inconnue l'observait. Elle se rapprocha de lui :

-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, concentre-toi sur ton poste.

Elle ne chercha pas plus d'explication. Quelques instants plus tard Kensi donna le signal. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce sombre. Kensi referma derrière eux et attrapa l'un des hommes au cou, elle serra de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ne sentir aucune résistance. Deeks fit la même chose. Le troisième homme se dirigeait déjà vers l'inconnue qui essaya de se défendre tant bien que mal. Mais son long séjour ici l'avait beaucoup affaiblie. Alors Kensi et Deeks se chargèrent, avec plaisir, de le maitriser. La jeune femme se saisit des clés pendant que Marty aida l'inconnue à se relever. Après une fouille dans les règles Kensi donna un neuf millimètres à son partenaire ainsi qu'un petit couteau. Et tous trois franchirent la porte. C'était très sombre et très vaste. Enfin le long couloir était assez long, mais très exigu. Deeks décida de passer devant, l'inconnue au milieu pour être protégée et Kensi couvrait leurs arrières. Après quelques pas discrets, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement.

-Par où ? Chuchota Deeks.

Le regard de l'inconnue paniqua, elle ne savait pas. Le couloir était à peine éclairé, et tout se ressemblait par ici. Son cœur s'emballa, et l'espoir qui l'avait animée s'éteignait peu à peu.

-Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, prends ton temps, la rassura Kensi.  
-Enfin pas trop quand même ! Gémit Deeks dont les blessures le faisait à nouveau souffrir.

Kensi lança un regard noir à son partenaire. S'il commençait à lui mettre la pression, alors que la jeune fille semblait fragile, il allait tous les enfoncer.

-Euh, par-là, je crois, dit-elle en pointant le chemin de gauche avec son doigt.

Les trois compères se remirent en route. Peu de temps passa quand Deeks fit signe de s'arrêter. Du bruit. Mais ça raisonnait tellement ici qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir d'où il provenait. Rapidement les bruits se rapprochèrent, la secte avait dû comprendre qu'ils s'étaient échappés.

-Rattrapez-les, cria une voix.  
Oui, ils étaient repérés ! Ils se mirent à courir, toujours vers la même direction, en espérant que ce soit la bonne. Celle qui menait à la sortie. Ils couraient et le martèlement de leur pieds qui résonnait ne les aiderait ni à passer inaperçu ni à se concentrer.

-Là ! Dénonça un homme.

Les coups de feu commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens. Deeks et Kensi essayèrent de répliquer, mais les hommes étaient trop nombreux. Les balles les frôlaient et leur cœur s'emballait dans leur poitrine. Callen ? Sam ? Eric ? Nell ? Il n'y avait donc personne capable de les sortir de cet enfer ?

-Petite sœur ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda quelqu'un.  
Le grand frère de l'inconnue venait d'entrer en jeu.  
-Stop, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.  
-C'est une impie.

Les agents du NCIS profitèrent de cette petite diversion pour neutraliser quelques hommes en plus. La porte qui leur servait de bouclier n'allait pas tarder à tomber.  
-Non, c'est ma sœur.  
-Aide-moi, cria l'inconnue, d'une voix brisée de quelqu'un face à la mort.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Malheureusement les agents du NCIS se retrouvèrent à cours de balle. Et aucun chargeur pour résoudre le problème. Kensi regarda Deeks, mais aucun plan ne leur vint. Pire, la respiration de son ami se faisait très lourde et son visage était très pâle.  
-Deeks ? Tiens le coup. Supplia-t-elle.  
-T'en fais pas Fern, lui sourit-il.

Il se pencha pour examiner la situation. Bizarrement les tirs avaient cessés. C'était le moment de tenter quelque chose. Eux aussi n'avaient plus de munition. On ne pense jamais être attaqué à domicile.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna Deeks à la jeune fille.

D'un commun accord, Kensi et Deeks se précipitèrent vers le groupe. Les coups commençaient à pleuvoir de tous les côtés. Kensi fut sonnée par un coup de poing au visage. Deeks fut mis à terre par le frère de l'inconnue. Les silhouettes bougeaient sous les yeux de l'inconnue sans qu'elle ne comprenne rien. C'était comme des ombres… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la tignasse blonde à terre, écrasé par son frère.

-Stop, hurla-t-elle. Ne leur fais pas de mal, dit-elle de sa voix cassée.  
Le garçon la fixa. Deeks en profita pour le maîtriser.

-Ne le touchez pas non plus !  
-Ok, Kensi ?

La jeune femme était encore avec son ennemi. Mais rapidement, grâce à la jeune fille, elle l'assomma et se sentit soudainement soulagée. Plus rien ne les empêcherait de sortir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut y aller. Déclara Kensi  
-Et tu viens avec nous, ajouta Deeks.  
Alors que de nombreux bruits de pas approchèrent, le groupe courut, guidé de force par le frère de l'inconnue. Ils montèrent des marches, leurs poursuivants toujours à leurs trousses.  
-Derrière la porte, avoua le jeune garçon.  
-Stop, ordonna un homme géant.

Dix armes étaient pointées sur eux. Ils n'avaient plus aucunes chances de s'échapper. Pourtant, ils n'étaient qu'à une porte …  
-Rendez-nous notre frère.

Deeks le lâcha et le jeune garçon rejoignit ses amis. Un moment de silence passa. Ils attendaient quelque chose d'autre.  
-Viens, dit-il à sa sœur.  
-Non ! Cria-t-elle entre la colère et les larmes.  
-Pour ce que vous avez fait, votre sors sera la mort, ajouta l'homme géant. Messieurs, armez.  
Les hommes armèrent leurs armes.  
-Visez.  
Et comme une armée, ils se mirent en position en même temps et visèrent leurs cibles.  
-Tirez !  
Dans un grand bruit la porte s'ouvrit

-Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place, NCIS, suggéra Callen.  
- Ah bah ça, ce n'est pas trop top, avoua Deeks.

La secte 95 de Los Angeles fut démantelée. L'inconnue reçut les remerciements officiels du NCIS et un moyen de les joindre au cas où elle aurait un problème. Hetty espérait déjà la compter dans ses rangs dans quelques années. Mais avant ça, elle devrait se remettre, de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette petite grotte. Et heureusement, on n'avance pas seul. Mais cette inconnue était sûre de n'avoir plus personne avec elle. Pourtant...

Le 24 juin, à Los Angeles, est un jour comme un autre pour tous les passants. Mais pas pour cette fille, dans le canapé de son petit salon. C'est son anniversaire et c'est une plaie qui se rouvre. Qui serait là pour lui souhaiter ? Sûrement pas son frère. Et ça faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle avait quitté son enfer, elle n'était pas prête à refaire surface dans la vie de ses amis qu'elle avait quittés quelques mois plus tôt pour moisir dans une cave. Elle s'était convaincue toute cette nuit que personne ne viendrait lui dire ces deux mots : Joyeux anniversaire.

Pourtant vers vingt heures trente, on toqua à la porte. Elle esquissa un sourire, drôle de coïncidence que quelqu'un vienne, sûrement pour vendre "le produit révolutionnaire" le jour de son anniversaire. En chemin jusqu'à la porte, elle chercha à savoir quelle tête aurait le représentant qui allait lui parler sans rien savoir à quel point elle était détruite.

-Hey ! On ne te dérange pas ? Demanda joyeusement Kensi.

La jeune fille regarda l'agent avec stupeur.

-On est venu te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Continua-t-elle en arborant un sachet remplit de sucrerie.

La fille observa alors Marty qui tenait aussi un paquet, peut-être un cadeau. Et elle se surprit à espérer passer une bonne soirée, tout en laissant entrer Kensi. En retrait, Deeks regarda son portable. Il venait de recevoir un message d'Hetty :

Merci et prenez en soin.

-Mais à votre service. marmonna-t-il en entrant à son tour dans la maison qui était, avant leur arrivée, remplie d'un peu trop de désespoir.

THE END


End file.
